I Can't Help Falling In Love With You
by Janie Granger
Summary: Who knew that a moment could change a life time. A word could change a person. A sentence could change a choice. And a love could change a destiny... DHr fanfic
1. Prologue: Destiny

**A/N: This story is going to be my favorite of them all. The next chapter is based on a realexperience of mine and one of the characters is absolutely real. I dedicate this story to my cousin, Tom whohas alwaysbelieved in me.**

**

* * *

**

What do I want to be, you ask?

That isn't my choice

Because unlike others

Since the day I was born a

_Destiny_

Has been laid at my feet

To travel along a rugged road

Used by so many men

_Destiny_

Is a difficult passage

But you will always reach the end

If you choose your route

You may not achieve in what you set out to do

Or so they tell me

_Destiny_

No matter how treacherous the path may be

It is a road I must take

As I said before

It isn't my choice

Because I must fulfill my

_Destiny_

* * *

**A/N: REVIEW! Even though it's only a prologue! If you would like me to IM/e-mail you when the next chapter is up leave you screen name or put me on your Author Alert List. Well...REVIEW!**


	2. The Magic of Ice Skates

**Disclaimer:** Kelly Clarkson...well the name belongs to her. Can't Help Falling in Love belongs to Elvis Presley. Breaking the Habit belongs to Linkin Park. Lean on Me belongs to Bill Withers.

* * *

**A/N:** Wow! I have never written such a long chapter! Well I hope you love it as much as I do!

"TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!" Hermione screamed at the top of her lungs as she flew across the ice, her voice echoing around the dome.

PAUSE

Lets back up for a second. Every summer since before Hermione could remember she had always gone to America, New York to be exact, to visit her favorite cousin in the whole wide world: Tom. He was a boy, muggle obviously, with brown hair that he had finally changed from that old mushroom cut to spiky hair. Tom after being very short when he was younger had grown to a height of 6 feet, 5 inches in American measurement. Anyway, it was the last day of Hermione's visit and Tom wanted to do something different than going in the pool, so they decided to go ice skating. You're probably thinking, what's so special about ice skating? Well, before Hermione went to Hogwarts she could come to New York in the winter too and she had always loved when they had gone ice skating in Central Park. Tom wanted to give Hermione a blast from the past before each went through their last year of school (Tom: High School 18 Hermione: Hogwarts 17). Well it wasn't Central Park because it was Summer, but it was close enough.

Tom was an ice hockey player and Hermione was really good, but was always a little rusty (it had been what…lets just say a _long_ time). He decided she was going too slow, playfully grabbed her waist, and began to push her with him holding her of course. Ah! Here we are!

PLAY

After flying halfway around the ice Hermione fell to the ground out of Tom's grasp on purpose. She hit the ice hard and when Tom noticed what had happened he glided back to her.

"You okay, Hermione?" questioned Tom.

"No!" Hermione sobbed.

"Here, ya need a hand," laughed Tom as he reached down to pull her up, but as soon as she took his hand she pulled him down.

"Who's laughing now?" giggled Hermione.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the mudblood," sneered a cold all-too-familiar voice.

Hermione turned around to see, "MALFOY! Why the bloody hell is a bastard like you here?"

"Bastard?" questioned Tom not used to Hermione using her English slang.

"And who are you?" inquired Malfoy.

"I…" started Tom

"That's none of your business and you still haven't answered my question!" snapped Hermione.

"I'll answer your question if you answer mine. And watch that tone Granger," replied Malfoy smoothly.

At the last comment Tom began to stand up staring at Malfoy fists clenched, but Hermione held him back. She mouthed, "Wait, I'll take care of this."

"This is my cousin," muttered Hermione.

"About time. Well not that it's any of your business, but I come here to think. You know get away from my father, etcetera," replied Malfoy.

"But why would you want to get away from your wonderful Death Eater of a father and your Malfoy Mansion?" retorted Hermione.

"Well I don't want to follow in the footsteps of the old bloke, yet don't really have a choice now do I," told Malfoy.

_H: I'm having a civil conversation with Malfoy! And he doesn't want to be a Death Eater! Could this get any stranger?_

_D: Why am I telling Granger all this? She sure has shaped up over the summer. Look at those curves and her…_

"Malfoy can you stop gawking at me already!" scolded Hermione.

"Why would I stare at a filthy mudblood like you?" responded Malfoy

Hermione slowly got up, took off her right glove, and…

WACK!

Slapped Malfoy right across his right cheek.

Rubbing his cheek gingerly he inquired, voice cracking, "What was that for!"

"For being your cold-hearted, snobbish, pure-blooded self!" shouted Hermione as her and Tom skated away in a cloud of ice.

As Hermione skated away she heard none other than: Pansy Parkinson.

"Drakey! Did the mean ole mudblood hurt you?" cooed Pansy.

"I'm fine, _Parkinson_ and how many times have I told you not to call me Drakey!" shouted Malfoy.

"Why are you wearing those muggle skates anyway? You could of skated away really, really fast and got ice all over them. We can buy you some magical skates now if you want!" added Pansy.

"You know what would be great, _Parkinson_? If you'd just fuck off! And the whole dating thing we were doing is over," hissed Malfoy.

"About time," Hermione said to herself.

"About time, what?" questioned Tom.

"Oh, nothing," answered Hermione.

Memories consume  
Like opening the wound  
I'm picking me apart again  
You all assume  
I'm safe here in my room  
Unless I try to start again

_H: Ah, Linkin Park, Tom's favorite._

"I don't want to be the one. The battles always choose. 'Cause inside I realize. That I'm the one confused," sang Hermione with her beautiful voice.

"I don't know what's worth fighting for or why I have to scream. I don't know why I instigate and say what I don't mean. I don't know how I got this way. I know it's not alright, so I'm breaking the habit. Tonight," Tom sang the chorus.

They skated and hummed to the wrest of the song.

Clutching my cure  
I tightly lock the door  
I try to catch my breath again  
I hurt much more  
Than anytime before  
I had no options left again

I'll paint it on the walls  
'Cause I'm the one at fault  
I'll never fight again  
And this is how it ends

I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
But now I have some clarity  
To show you what I mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I'll never be alright  
So I'm breaking the habit  
Breaking the Habit  
Tonight

The next song came on, a much smoother, slow one.

Sometimes in our lives we all have pain  
We all have sorrow  
But if we are wise  
We know that there's always tomorrow

"Couples only! All others get off the ice!" yelled a Rink Guard.

As Hermione turned towards the exit Tom stopped her, "Couple means two and plus this song has a storge feel to it not eros."

"Greek, I'm impressed. Lets see familial love not romantic. Your right! Let's skate!" agreed Hermione.

Lean on me, when you're not strong  
And I'll be your friend  
I'll help you carry on  
For it won't be long  
'Til I'm gonna need  
Somebody to lean on

Please swallow your pride  
If I have things you need to borrow  
For no one can fill those of your needs  
That you don't let show

Lean on me, when you're not strong  
And I'll be your friend  
I'll help you carry on  
For it won't be long  
'Til I'm gonna need  
Somebody to lean on

If there is a load you have to bear  
That you can't carry  
I'm right up the road  
I'll share your load  
If you just call me

So just call on me brother, when you need a hand  
We all need somebody to lean on  
I just might have a problem that you'd understand  
We all need somebody to lean on

Lean on me when you're not strong  
And I'll be your friend  
I'll help you carry on  
For it won't be long  
Till I'm gonna need  
Somebody to lean on

At the end all the people without a partner came back on the ice. When suddenly over the loud speaker a voice boomed, "We are so glad to have Kelly Clarkson in are midst! All skaters are going to be in Miss Clarkson's new video! Her choreographer is going to put you into pairs and tell you what to do."

"Tom, did you know about this?" asked Hermione.

"Maybe…" Tom replied teasingly.

"What did you do?", Hermione asked, yet another question. She could tell he was up to something by his sly tone of voice.

"Let's keep it a surprise shall we…" stated Tom.

"Do you know what partner I'm getting?" inquired Hermione.

"Nope," chirped Tom.

"Then what is it? Tell me!" begged Hermione.

"Nope," Tom repeated.

"Ah, let us see…Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger," beckoned what Hermione assumed was the choreographer reading from a list, "It's so wonderful to have two professional figure skaters from England for the video! Thank you so much for applying!"

"TOM!"

"PARKINSON!" yelled Hermione and Malfoy simultaneously. Both raced over to the name they had yelled.

"Well, Drakey…you see…I applied for the other skater, but I guess the filthy mudblood took my spot! And please don't get mad. I told you to wear magical skates and it's not my fault!" sobbed the pug-faced girl.

"First of all, since when do I need magically enhanced skates! Second why did you stalk me from the manor to New York! AND STOP CALLING ME DRAKEY!" Malfoy said yelling the last part.

Calming down Malfoy muttered, "Okay I'll do it, but only to prove to you I can skate without **any** help."

"'Mione, you're such a good skater and…well when I go to college who knows how often we'll see each other. So what I'm trying to say is it's sort of a…goodbye present," Tom finished lamely.

"Don't use that puppy dog face!" Hermione playfully cried as Tom looked at her with his big brown eyes.

"Okay I'll do it, Tom," Hermione laughed, "You know you can be so persuasive at times!"

"Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy I don't know that many skating terms, so bare with me. But I want you to do a double axel, followed by the spinney thing you do while trying to touch your toe, and finish with you both skating hand in hand making the shape of a heart," declared the now all-too-familiar voice of the choreographer, "The names Michael by the way."

"What!" exclaimed both Hermione and Malfoy.

"Let me remind you you're being paid," chimed Michael.

"How much?" asked Hermione.

"Ten thousand," answered Michael.

"Ten thousand…whats?", Hermione questioned.

"Dollars," he replied.

"For skating in a circle!" inquired Hermione.

"Yup," chirped the man.

When he finally skated away Hermione whispered to Tom, "I haven't done those moves in years…"

"It's all in the skates; trust 'um Granger," said a silky voice out of nowhere.

"Did I ask for an opinion, Malfoy?" Hermione asked.

"No, but I gave you one," Malfoy replied as he skated away.

"You! Tall guy with brown, spiky hair! And you! Short girl, who looks like a pug!" yelled the choreographer.

PAUSE

I wish! But sadly it didn't happen that way.

PLAY

"…Short girl, with blond hair!" yelled the chorographer.

"Tom you're stuck with Parkinson! Ha Ha!" mocked Hermione.

"Okay! Pairs go to the edge of the rink with your partner, hold hands, and skate around the edge of the ice together. Draco and Hermione stand on opposite sides on the circle in the middle. Good! Now that we're ready cue lights, cue music, and cue Kelly!" directed Michael.

Wise men say only fools rush in  
But I can't help falling in love with you

After Kelly sang the first two lines of the song Michael pointed to Malfoy and moved his hand from shoulder to shoulder. This was his cue to skate and do the double axel. At the same time he did the same, except pointing to Hermione and moving his other hand from his opposite shoulder to the other. Simultaneously, Hermione and Malfoy flew across the ice and landed on the spot the other skater had been on.

_H: Trusting the skates who knew Malfoy could be right._

Shall I stay  
Would it be a sin  
If I can't help falling in love with you

Michael now using his pointer finger made a circle quickly going around again and again. Malfoy and Hermione both started doing "the spinney thing you do while trying to touch your toe" as Michael liked to call it. Hermione felt the old feeling that had long been locked inside her come back. She felt free and all she could do was hear the music, skate along the ice, and see Draco's face…

_H: Wait! Draco! Since when is he Draco and why can I only see **his** face!_

Like a river flows surely to the sea  
Darling so it goes  
Some things are meant to be  
Take my hand, take my whole life too  
For I can't help falling in love with you

Now (feeling very dizzy might I add) Malfoy and Hermione took each other hand in hand. Malfoy had such grace when he had interlaced fingers with her. A grace that she had liked…which caused a bubbly sensation in the pit of her stomach.

_H: Wait! What the hell! Well he is pretty hot…ARG! Hormones be damned!_

As the pair finished the heart Ms. Clarkson bellowed out the last lyrics:

Like a river flows surely to the sea  
Darling so it goes  
Some things are meant to be  
Take my hand, take my whole life too  
For I can't help falling in love with you  
For I can't help falling in love with you

As Hermione and Malfoy reached the dipped in part of the heart (Kelly on the end part closer to the camera) the song ended. Something then unexpected happened. Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy's faces came together. Draco kissed passionately with a sweet twist and a bit of longing. Not the sharp, power hungry kiss Hermione had expected. Not that she had thought of it or anything…

"And that's a wrap! Perfect! Wonderful! I don't even think we need another shot. Pull apart all ready you two," yelled out the choreographer.

Color in both teenager's cheeks (more on Hermione's part) they both pulled away and skated off the ice.

* * *

Before Hermione knew it she was in front of the Apparation Plane. This was a way of transportation that only licensed apparaters could take, so they wouldn't be dizzy traveling so far, yet it still only took seconds.

"Tom, you're the older brother I always wanted! I love you. Well you know what I mean…Storge. I like the sound of that. Well I'm gonna miss you! Think of me when you don't know what to do, when you have a problem, or when you just need a friend," said Hermione as she pulled Tom into a breath-taking hug, eyes gleaming with tears.

"Ah, 'Mione ya gonna make me cry too! Your like my sister, Mi! I love you, too. My Storge. When you need help rub the heart on the bracelet I gave you all those years ago. Do you still have it?" said Tom.

"Of course I do! I wear it everyday!", exclaimed Hermione showing him the bracelet on her wrist.

"I'll miss you!" Tom shouted as Hermione climbed up the stairs to the plane. He was crying though he would never admit it.

"I'll miss you, every day I'm not here!" cried Hermione.

"Storge!" yelled Hermione.

"Storge!" repeated Tom.

"Forever and ever!", Tom shouted sincerely. And with that Hermione stepped onto the plane.

* * *

**A/N:** REVIEW! PRETTY PRETTY PRETTY PRETTY PLEASE! 


	3. More Malfoy

**A/N: Here's a little bit of the next chapter...a scene you might call it...I wanted one last chapter this year. Happy New Year! I hope you had a Merry Christmas!

* * *

**

Upon entering the plane she met Steve (no relation to the Knight Bus' Stan) the "pilot" or so he was called. He only controlled the plane if there was an emergency.

"You, Hermione Granger?" asked Steve.

"Yes," replied Hermione.

"You've been moved to first class, 1A, by Dumbledore's orders and here's your Hogwarts letter," informed Steve, "Quite heavy might I add." He winked when saying so.

When she walked past Steve to the first row her gaze was met be none other than Malfoy seated in 1B. Though he was absorbed in a book he politely, subconsciously moved his legs from where they had been lazily on both seats. She sat down and after about ten minutes he spoke.

"That kiss was great," blurted Malfoy who turned red, truly embarrassed, after speaking.

"I meant to say... it was great don't get me wrong... just... err... it was a mistake is what I meant to say... they rhyme you see... the words you know... sort of," stuttered Malfoy, his voice sounded more high pitched then before.

"I was gonna say that, but I was afraid the what happened to you would happen to me," Hermione explained with a smile, "It's okay, I know what you mean."

"Good."

After an awkward silence.

"So everything's the same between us?"

"Yup, wouldn't have it any other way, _Malfoy_."

"Me neither, _Granger_."

* * *

**A/N: Tell me if you want me to connect this to the entire chapter or just to leave it and make a new chapter for the next part. REVIEW PLEASE! AND YOUR NEW YEAR WILL BE FULL OF LUCK AND GOOD HEALTH! HAPPY NEW YEAR! CAN'T WAIT TIL MIDNIGHT!**


	4. The Distant Past and Not So Distant Futu...

**Disclaimer:** One quote belongs to Jack London who wrote The Call of the Wild. All nouns having to do with Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling.

**A/N:** Hope you like this chapter! I do! (Also I squeezed it in the last chapter, but Storge means familial love, so in other words Tom is like her brother) Onto the chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**The Distant Past and Not So Distant Future**

Clouds laid below them like a blanket of cotton or a huge valley of pillows and with the sun beaming down on the valley it made such a beautiful site. Hermione thought to herself that if this was heaven, then heaven was definitely a splendid place to be.

It had only been five minutes, yet Hermione was already bored out of her mind and subconsciously she began fiddling with the bracelets on her wrist. After a close look at the wrist of Hermione Granger, you could see two bracelets, and both had a past that you would only know if you had asked Miss Granger herself (which everyone rarely did).

The first bracelet had been given to Hermione by Tom and she loved it as dearly as she loved him. It was made up of blue beads, silverish beads that you could see your reflection in, and little flowery beads in different patterns along a clear piece of plastic string. But in the center of the many patterns was a silverish heart (just like the beads) with the word **Harmony** in a neat black cursive. Though Miss Granger loved the bracelet more then anything, there was some things she didn't know about it, but she would find out in good time.

The second bracelet had been given to Hermione by her Ron…well he used to be hers, but now he was just Ron. This bracelet was 2 silver u-shaped links and a silver square boxy thing. The "silver square boxy thing" was a biggish silver square with a small diamond in the middle surrounded by 4 smaller squares above, below, and next to it. Each side square attached to the u's and the u's attached to other u's and the "silver square boxy thing" and it went on and on until it was a full bracelet. _Anyway_, from September to February of their sixth year she had been Ronald Weasley's girlfriend and her long fancied crush had been hers. But those dreams had been shattered all because of one person: Cho Chang. Ronald Bilius Weasley and Hermione Jane Granger had been in love…or at least that's what Hermione had thought. Ron had said he had loved her as she had said back, which is when he had given her the bracelet. Their relationship had been crushed by Miss Chang.

Cho Chang is one thing that Hermione could go on about for hours upon hours. In Hermione's words she was "A slut faced bitch who stole my Ron away!" After dating Harry, Cho had dated Draco Malfoy from the end of September (after breaking up with Corner) to February, yes Malfoy, for what Hermione thought was revenge. Seeing the connection yet? Well in February, Ron had broken up with Hermione.

**Flashback**

"It isn't love, 'Mione, just lust! You're beautiful look at you! I'm sorry 'Mione, but this just isn't working out," Ron had explained while looking at Hermione's tear-stained face.

"Well I know you love someone! I see it in your eyes! But now I notice it isn't me! Well who is it Ron!" Hermione sobbed.

"Cho Chang…" murmured Ron.

"How many of my friends are going to go for that whore?" Hermione screamed outraged. And with that she stalked out of the Common Room and up the girl's dormitory staircase.

"Can we still be friends?" Ron shouted the over used break up line up the staircase. He was then answered with a slammed door.

**Back to the present we go**

That had been the end of Hermione and _her_ Ron.

Hermione didn't know that next to her a Mr. Malfoy was thinking of the same thing…well almost.

_D: I loved her! For once I had loved someone! And now it's over! I know it started out as a deal to get at Potter, but I really loved her. Not the lust she had spoken of! Most of all, I lost her to Weasley! I never knew a broken heart could hurt this bad…Wow, I am getting soft! Suck it up, Draco! Any form of mercy is a weakness and that includes softness! Think about your future or something…o yeah that is just as doomed…_

There were certain things about Draco Malfoy that no one knew of including his destiny and what things he had to do and follow to get there. He had learned well the law, and he never forwent an advantage or drew back from a foe he had started on the way to Death. He had learned from his father, and from many others, and knew there was no middle course. He must master or be mastered; while to show mercy was a weakness. Mercy did not exist in his destined life. It was misunderstood for fear, and such misunderstandings made for death. Kill or be killed, eat or be eaten, was the law; and this mandate, down out of the depths of Time, he obeyed.

_Pop!_

"Hello! And welcome to the AP. I am your stewardwitch, Cassie. Let me start by helping you make your seats more comfortable. To help me I ask you to please think of your favorite chair, bed, or couch," Cassie said politely.

Hermione didn't see the point in this because they had the normal muggle airplane seats that she had had for her last AP flight in 33A. But she did what she was told.

"Finally! We're ready now, Cassie, my dear," Malfoy said with a smile that would make Lockhart proud.

"coughgitcough," Hermione 'coughed'.

"Well , now that you're done dearie…" she replied gingerly as she waved her hand and a red Gryffindor Common Room squishy armchair and a black leather recliner appeared, "There you go and what would you like to drink and eat. We have anything and everything you can think of!"

"Cassie, I'll have a Penne Con Pollo Pomodoro, a water, and a Komodo Dragon Blend coffee, Starbucks style," Malfoy asked.

"Yup, and you?" inquired Cassie.

"Hmm…I was thinking of Chicken Penne Primavera, but I don't really feel like having classy food. Had too much at my American cousin Tom's mansion, you know? How about a chicken fiesta burrito, Taco Bell style, just chicken and rice and a Pepsi, please," Hermione bragged…well sort of bragged…okay not really, but she thought it was good bragging.

_H: Take that!_

_D: Stupid, Mudblood!_

_H: Ferret!_

_D: Wait! What just happened?_

_H: It's us hallucinating!_

_D: Oh, okay._

"Coming right up!" exclaimed Cassie, while the two 17-year-old's meals appeared before them.

"Thank you!" they answered simultaneously.

Hermione quickly finished her meal because she used a spork instead of picking up the taco and eating it. Suddenly, her eyes fell to what was in her hands: the Hogwarts letter.

_H: How could I forget the Hogwarts letter!_

Hermione ripped it open as Malfoy took his out of his pocket and opened it as well. Both letters were quite heavy…. At the same time both shook the heavy envelope and a badge fell out.

"I'm Head Girl!"

"I'm Head Boy!"

"Oh, shit!"

"Stop, doing that!" they both cried at the same time.

With the badge came the usual supply lists and they both got an extra letter.

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_I am very please to inform you that you have been made Head Girl due to your services to the school, academic abilities, people skills, and simply put, everything wonderful you have done. This is your great award along with your own room in the Gryffindor Tower and a surprise of my own. I can't wait to see you on the first of September and could you Mr. Malfoy please report to my office at promptly 9:30 p.m. after the Welcome Feast!_

_Thank you!_

_Sincerely,_

_A.P.W.B.Dumbledore_

_**Headmaster of Hogwarts**_

Malfoy's letter said about the same thing.

_H: This might not suck that much_

"Yeah, you're right," Malfoy answered out loud.

"Okay, is it just me or do we have some type of…telepathic thing?" asked Hermione.

"Oh good, it's you too. I'm glad I'm not going insane, Granger," replied Malfoy.

"I'll ask Dumbledore, at that meeting thing…" Hermione said.

"Okey, Dokey!" answered Malfoy in a childish voice.

"No offence, but you're really starting to scare me," murmured Hermione.

"None taken, I scare a lot of people…" Malfoy said, the last part menacingly and almost sounding not sane…oh I mean insane, same thing, right?

_Pop!_

"We have arrived in London and we at the AP services hope that you have enjoyed your flight and will come again!" Cassie announced.

Hermione and Malfoy stepped off the AP and soon each found their own way into the streets of London.

* * *

**A/N:** Here's what's the paragraph from The Call of the Wild, it was just to good to not use:

"He had learned well the law of club and fang, and he never forwent an advantage or drew back from a foe he had started on the way to Death. He had lessoned from Spitz, and from the chief fighting dogs of the police and mail, and knew there was no middle course. He must master or be mastered; while to show mercy was a weakness. Mercy did not exist in the primordial life. It was misunderstood for fear, and such misunderstandings made for death. Kill or be killed, eat or be eaten, was the law; and this mandate, down out of the depths of Time, he obeyed."

REVIEW! How about if I get 10 reviews I'll update in 2, yes I know, 2 days? And if you have any suggestions, you know something you think would fit the story. But just to warn you, I have most of the story planned out…REVIEW!


	5. Relaxation and Creepiness

**A/N: **Thanks to all the reviewers out there! I promise I'll post all of the names next chapter! I read ever single one and they're what encouraged me to write this chapter so quickly. It's amazing how people I don't know , and I never saw myself as a good writer mind you,could love my stories:0) Well, just to let you know: 1st, I don't know if Kelly Clarkson even would sing that song I just thought that it would fit 2nd, no sadly I've never been in anyone's video 3rd, I was just saying that it was based on me cause it is. Tom is really my cousin who used to have a mushroom cut, though he's only 14 and I'm only 12. The two bracelets that I described in the last chapter are real and the stories are based on the truth. My cousin gave me the heart one and this guy I liked gave me the other one for a special occasion, but we were only friends, sadly, and he moved...so...yeah. The second bracelet broke, but I'm getting it fixed by a jeweler when I get the chance and yes when that one was together I wore both everyday. Well this A/N is getting pretty long now, so I'm gonna shut up and say...ENJOY!

* * *

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Relaxation and Creepiness**_

After getting off the AP, Hermione had began taking the streets of London to the Leaky Cauldron and fortunately for her Malfoy had turned a different way a few blocks back. When she saw the old bar entrance she walked in and saw the innkeeper and bartender, Tom.

"Hello, Miss Granger and how can I help you on this fine afternoon?" asked Tom curiously.

"Just a room, please Tom," replied Hermione.

"Okay and how long will your stay be?" asked Tom again.

"Just one night…I'm gonna buy my books and supplies in the morning and then head home," stated Hermione.

"Oh, I see…well then take room 103, 1st floor, 2nd room on the right," answered Tom.

"Thanks!" she exclaimed.

She walked up the creaking wooden staircase and into a torch lit hallway. Odd numbers were on the right and even on the left. Just like Tom said the 2nd door on the right had a rusty colored 103. Upon entering the room she found nothing, but a pole with a panel which had a variety of buttons. It had about 30 buttons for each category, Bed, Dresser, Lights, Walls, Floors, Bathtub, and Electronics (for our part muggle guests), were a few. After trying out all the buttons, she decided on a full sized water bed, a pretty white-wood dresser with pretty carved designs, high-hat lights, ocean greenish-blue wallpaper, greenish-blue carpet, a walk-in closet, a huge swimming pool bathtub with lots of taps like the prefect's bathroom in Hogwarts, and a flat screen t.v. (_H: hey, if I'm on vacation I might as well enjoy it_).

Feeling lethargic, Hermione decided to take a bath in her swimming pool bathtub. She turned on the Bahaman Bubble Blue tap and the orange vanilla scented tap (her favorite). With this she stepped in the Caribbean creamsicle scented bubbly water as the blue foam took her troubles away. When she soaked in the swimming pool for about an hour and a half, she finally decided to get out.

Hermione walked into her walk-in closet to pick out an outfit, when she found her entire_ huge _wardrobe in the closet (her parents had quite a lot of money, though know one would expect that of such a kind, fun-loving girl). It took half an hour to finally pick out an outfit. She decided on a blueish green tube top with a tight, short dark denim mini skirt from an aeropostale outlet in New York (Tom hadn't been, so happy about following Hermione around not to mention holding _all the many _bags).

Bored, and finally deciding to go to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor in Diagon Alley, Hermione walked through the torch-lit hallway and down the old staircase. Upon entering the smoky bar she saw a ginger headed boy about her age walking towards her.

_H: Great! Ron! I'm gonna need another bubble bath, now! First, I needed it because I was thinking about the whole Cho and break-up thing and now this!_

"'Mione, What's up?" asked Ron.

"You, because of that big airhead of yours," snapped Hermione.

"Oooook, well what've you been up to?" asked Ron again.

"Nuttin…" Hermione answered, keeping in mind that that was Tom's favorite answer when he didn't feel like talking, very useful it was.

"What's with the shortness?" asked Ron yet again.

"What shortness?" Hermione replied both sarcastically and dumbfounded with gritted teeth.

"Well…err…I wanted to ask you…aaa…a question," Ron stuttered.

"Ok," said Hermione because she couldn't think of any other reply.

"Well…would you…err…uh….go ah…out wit may adan," Ron mumbled.

"What-the-fuck?", Hermione almost yelled, but remembering she was in a crowded room she didn't.

"You see I thought about everything and…" went on Ron.

"She broke up with you didn't she!" this time yelled Hermione.

"Well, yeah, but in mah…." started Ron.

"What about the whole 'It isn't love, 'Mione, just lust! You're beautiful look at you! I'm sorry 'Mione, but this just isn't working out.' crap? Huh?"

"Well…"

"There was no lust you know that right! I don't even know why I liked such a prat for all those years!" shouted Hermione.

"Uh…"

"But just to let you know I really did love you! I LOVED YOU, RONALD FOR GOD SAKE! AND WHAT DID YOU GIVE ME? HUH! NOTHING! YOU TOOK IT AS A GAME!"

"Hermione, is this man annoying you?" Tom the innkeeper slash bartender said.

"Yes, he is!" she still yelled, enraged.

What she didn't notice was the blond hair boy in the corner laughing at the situation thinking of a brilliant plan to put into action. He stood up Daily Prophet still in hand, now hiding his face.

"Actually Tom, it's okay, I'm on my way out anyway…" said Hermione finally calming down.

When she turned to leave…

WACK!

"SLAP MY ARSE EVER AGAIN, WEASLEY, IN YOUR LIFE…AND YOU'LL BE A FLOBBERWORM BEFORE YOU CAN SAY YOUR BELOVED CHO'S NAME!" Hermione screamed.

With all the room's commotion and Tom the bartender telling her to shush, she stalked out of the Leaky Cauldron into Diagon Alley. She walked down the street and when she passed Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions something caught her eye. In the window, there were 4 beautiful gowns, blue, yellow, blueish-green, bright green, pink, and purple with robes to match. Hermione ran into the store and immediately went to the sale's desk.

"Hullo, Miss Granger, I thought you recently got new robes," greeted Madam Malkin.

"No, it's not that, it's just. I was wondering about those beautiful gowns in the store window," Hermione replied.

"Ah…I see. You and every other teenage witch who has walked past my shop. Dumbledore's orders to get six beautiful 100 silk gowns from the WD witch robe collection in the specific colors blue, yellow, blueish-green, bright green, pink, and purple. He also said to get the matching robes. But he said not to sell it to anyone until he said so and you should see the offers I have gotten even 3 thousand galleons for just the robe…" announced Madam Malkin and at the end she began to ramble about teenage witches these days.

"They're beautiful…" Hermione breathed speechlessly.

"There's also six dress robes for wizards also from the WD wizard robe collection…" Malkin droned on.

"Well...did he say what they were for?" Hermione asked.

"Nope, that man is so secretive, reminds me of Moody!" here she laughed, "Constant vigilance! Trust no one! Ever since I went to school with him…"

"I'm sorry, but I have to go. Goodbye, Ms. Malkin!" bade Hermione.

"I expect to see you soon!" Madam Malkin said queerly.

_H: She knows something…liar!_

Passing Flourish and Blotts, and a few other shops she finally reached Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor.

Walking up to the counter, to a familiar Dudley built man she questioned, " Hullo! What kind of Ice Creams do ya have, today?"

"Well, Hermione, we have ice creams, cream ices, and ices. Any kind you want!" Florean Fortescue exclaimed.

"Hmm…do ya got creamsicle cream ice?" inquired Hermione.

"Of course!" he replied, while the cream ice appeared in his hand.

"That would usually be 3 galleons, but since you're such a good customer…I'll give it to you for 1 galleon and 2 sickles," announced Florean.

"Thank you, Mr. Fortescue!"

"Anytime, miss!"

Hermione walked over to a table under a leafy green umbrella and began to eat her ice.

"Is this seat taken?" asked a voice from behind Hermione.

"No, it's okay, you can sit…" replied Hermione.

"Thanks…" answered the stranger.

After an awkward pause…

"You know your losing your touch, right?" questioned what Hermione noticed was Malfoy's voice.

"And what do you mean by that?" she asked.

"Well…when you slapped me in 3rd year that hurt like hell and now it doesn't hurt at all. So, you are either losing your touch or…" he left the end of the statement hang.

_D: Or you were so PMSing then and weren't the other day…_

WACK!

"Granger! What was that for?" he queried, rubbing his red cheek.

"I can hear your thoughts, you prat!" yelled Hermione.

"Sorry…" he apologized.

"It's okay at least you apologize, unlike Weasley…" ranted Hermione.

"Since when do you call him by his last name? That's my thing…" asked Malfoy.

"Since he was such an arsehole." replied Hermione.

"Well that slap was better maybe you…" Malfoy reasoned.

"Don't even finish that sentence!" Hermione said as she playfully swatted his shoulder.

"Wait I'm having an ice with my enemy, nothing personal, but I got to go!" Hermione and Malfoy recited at the same time.

"This is creepy…" Malfoy said.

"Really creepy."

* * *

**A/N:** Hope you liked it! But Hermione and Draco aren't going to magically become friends they're gonna be the worst of enemies for a while. This is just the aftermath of the whole Ron scene and kind of the calm before the storm for D/Hr. What am I gonna say next? Well...REVIEW OF COURSE! The more reviews the happier I am, and the happier I am, the more updates you get! REVIEW! 


	6. WWWWOW!

**Disclaimer: **J.K. owns HP and 2 quotes are from That's So Raven. Hermione's makeup comes froma site and I'll put the address in my pro, so all can see I didn't steal it.

**A/N:** Ginny acts like my friend Bridget in this chappie and I'm going to a sleepover with her and my friend Jane, so I'm happy! Enjoy!

* * *

"Ginevra Weasley," Hermione told what looked like a normal makeup mirror, yet Chelsea's Chatty Makeup Mirror had an extra setting that made it able to talk to others who had the same mirror or the compact mirror.

"Hullo, Her…what's wrong Mi?" asked Ginny

"What do you mean?" Hermione replied, sniffing and blinking away the tears in her eyes.

"What happened? You know you can tell me. Look at yourself Mi…glossy eyes, red 'round them, and a tear stained face. That's what I mean…wait!" Ginny exclaimed as she looked at the room behind Hermione, "O, you're in the Leaky Cauldron, too!"

"Yea…" Hermione answered, utterly confused until she finally got it, "That's why Ron's here…I see. Well, I'm in room 103..."

"Yes! I'm in 105! I would say come over here, but they only had one room left, so I have to share my room with Ron…" Ginny explained.

"No, it's ok Ginny, I'm ok really I am," Hermione said rushed.

"I can see your tear filled eyes in this little mirror and you're saying you're ok…no you're not. Well, when I knock on the wall you knock back and the door will appear," Ginny announced.

**knock knock knock knock knock….knock knock**

**knock knock knock knock knock…knock knock**

Hermione stepped over to the door and politely opened it for her ginger-haired friend seeing a glimpse of the other Weasley as she closed the door. This had caused another tear to fall to the ground.

As Hermione turned around Ginny said, "It was my ignorant brother wasn't it. O, I'm sorry, whatever he did to you, 'Mione,"

"It's…ok…it's…not…your…fault," Hermione sobbed as she sniffed between each word.

"What did he do?" inquired Ginny.

"Bown…at the Sleaky…Hauldron har," now cried Hermione, as tears ran down her face.

"Ok, down at the Leaky Cauldron bar, you know I understand, Mi," replied Ginny, as she remembered the many times she had spoken to Hermione while she was upset and how it was hard to comprehend what she was saying. But Ginny could understand, after all Hermione _was _one of her best friends.

"Bettin…lice scream…Won sewed up an…basked…ye ow lagan…" cried Hermione once again.

"He…what?…After all that…and Cho…that bastard!" yelled Ginny, as she walked over to the wall and banged on it, "Ronald _Bilius _Weasley when I tell mum what you did _again_ you'll be so **dead**! I don't even think you'll be getting back to Hogwarts this year…"

"But, Gin…"

"Don't even **dare **talk to me!" screamed Ginny.

She turned to a Hermione who was laughing hysterically like she was having a spaz attack.

"And what Miss Granger can I ask is so funny?" asked Ginny, she could do the best impression of Snape, but this of course just made Hermione laugh even harder.

"Your face…got so red…and you looked…like a dragon…or something…and fire…would come…out of you…any minute…and…he was like…so scared…and you… sounded so funny…like Snape…" Hermione said, laughing between every few words.

"And you said I wouldn't be able to cheer you up…"

"I never said…"

"Toe-mate-toe, toe-ma-toe either way you spin it, it still makes tomato sauce," explained Ginny.

"Thanks, Gin!"

"That's what best friends are for…"

"But there's something I didn't tell you," muttered Hermione.

"And what is that?", questioned Ginny, who had easily heard what she had said.

Hermione began to pace back and forth, "Well…let us say, hypothetically of course, that I keep seeing someone, _everywhere_."

"So…they're _stalking_ you?"

"No…not really, it's just well…he follows me, but doesn't mean to and I follow him, but I don't mean to. And when we bump into each other we act…_civil_, which usually _never happens. _But suddenly we both notice who the other is and we usually leave or stop talking."

"Well, do I know this person?"

"Ah…n-n-n…may…yes…yes, you do."

"What's his initials?"

"Too obvious."

"First initial."

"Sure…"

"Wait, no that would be to hard for me. What about last initial?"

"I don't know, Gin…"

"Come _on_…"

"Ok, but first…" Hermione said, as she lifted her wand from her pocket, "_Silencio_!"

"Why didn't we think of that sooner?" asked Ginny.

"M."

"Umm…" Ginny looked at a book she had been holding ever since she had walked in, "I'm so glad I brought Hogwart's master list!"

"I didn't know we had a…"

"How could you not know? I don't know what I'd do without it! Well I'm sure it's not a girl, but just to get it out of the way. Madley, McDonald, and Midgen," read Ginny.

"No, no, and no."

"MacDougal, Macmillan, Malfoy, and Moon."

"You know I'm not going to tell you even if you're right."

"So that means I named one of them!" Ginny said excitedly.

"I don't think it would be MacDougal…or Moon. O, Ernie! It's Ernie!"

"No," Hermione replied, immediately covering her mouth wishing she hadn't left _him_.

"But it can't be…it's not…Malfoy," Ginny said, saying the name with disgust.

Hermione had officially given up hiding the truth from Ginny and responded with a slow nodding of the head.

"My poor baby," Ginny said comfortingly, giving Hermione an assuring bear hug, "I know how I'll cheer you up!"

"How's that?"

"We'll go dancing! At The Monkey's Paw!" explained Ginny.

Hermione had heard about the teenage witch and wizard club and replied, "But I look…but what would I wear?"

"What you have on is cute and I'm sure you have something…" Ginny told as she opened Hermione's closet, "Hermione? Did you like rob all the stores in London?"

"No, it's just my wardrobe from home…"

"Can I come to your house sometime?"

"Sure…"

"Well let's see…" Ginny said as she looked through Hermione's closet.

When she finally reached the end, 20 minutes later, she found the perfect dress. It was a red halter dress, which was quite short, but very cute.

"This…is the dress and I'm going to have some fun by giving you a makeover."

"A make…"

"Yup, now put on this dress!"

"Ok, whatever you say…"

After putting on the dress, Hermione stepped out of the bathroom to Ginny.

"It looks great!" Ginny squealed, "Now what was that spell…so the hooky thing on the back doesn't unhook…ah, I remember…_contineo_!"

"How do you…"

"Glamour spells…the one thing I'm good at, well Charms, too…"

"What now?" asked Hermione

"First I put on this blindfold…_vinculum_, second you sit…good, and now I tell you what I'm going to be doing. I'll be fixing your hair, makeup, and find some shoes and accessories," explained Ginny.

Ginny started by washing her hair in the bathroom sink using a magical-straightening shampoo. Then, she dried her hair with a simple drought charm. After trying numerous hair styles she finally decided on one. Ginny used Witch Weekly's 'sweet but sexy colors' for Hermione's makeup: some lush deep peach and dark redish peach lip stick. When she had to do Hermione's eyes she had to cover up the mirror Hermione had been sitting in front of and take off the blindfold. She started with peach, covered by a light brown, light mascara, and finished it off with mossy green eye liner.

"Ok, Mi, open your eyes…all the mirrors are still covered."

"K, Gin."

"Let's see…black coach bag and these black strap sandals," announced Ginny as she looked in Hermione's closet and after Hermione put it on, "Now I'm proud to introduce Hermione Granger."

While saying this she took off the sheet on Hermione's big mirror.

"Wow!" exclaimed Hermione.

Hermione couldn't recognize herself she looked…wow! Her hair was below her shoulders, angled, and held by a diamond barrette on the left side. Her makeup could hardly be seen, but made her look even more amazing.

"Ginny, what do you really look like?" Hermione questioned the beautiful redhead.

Ginny laughed, "Funny, Hermione, real funny!"

"Thanks, Gin…" Hermione said breathlessly.

"I don't know what you would do without me!"

At this they both laughed.

"Ron! I'm going to The Monkey's Paw, ok, bye!" Ginny said quickly.

"No way, Ginny, not unless I come. Otherwise mum will kill us both."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Typical…" Hermione said laughing.

"Ok, you can come…" Ginny yelled to her brother opening the door.

Ron, wanting to start conversation, began, "So what…w-w-w-wow!"

* * *

**A/N: **_contineo_ means hold together. _vinculum_means tie. Find the two quotes from That's So Raven (I have a little sister who is addicted to that and the Cheetah Girls) Please REVIEW! 


	7. His smile

**A/N: **Ok, well this chapter was supposed to be longer, but tomorrows my birthday and I went out shopping and to Benni Hanna's with family today...sorry. I'll make it longer and repost if you want! I hope you like it! Tomorrow (April 4th) is my b-day! Yay! Enjoy!

* * *

"So, lead the way, Gin!" Hermione said. 

"Gladly," Ginny replied.

As Ginny opened the door and walked out into the hallway, Hermione followed quickly passing Ron…and…well…

"YOW! What'd you do that for?" yelled Ron.

"I didn't do anything, did you Ginny?" Hermione said innocently.

"Nope."

"The heels on those shoes look so small, yet hurt so bad," stated Ron.

"Try wearing them!" Ginny laughed.

After the trio walked through the hall and down the staircase, they walked into the bar area in a line (Ron, Ginny, Hermione) and into the alley. Hermione then, so shrewdly, tapped her wand on the right bricks precisely in the right order. They walked down Diagon Alley passing all the shops along the way. At the end of the alley, across from Olivander's and next to the junk shop, was a huge purple building with wild mixed color lights and a huge indigo neon sign reading: The Monkey's Paw.

As the others kept walking, Hermione stopped when she felt a tingling feeling all over like a song you can't get out of your head.

"Gin, he's coming!"

"Who's coming?" answered Ginny who had told Ron to go ahead as she stayed behind with Hermione.

"Ma-" here someone interrupted Hermione.

"So, what _is _your deal Parkinson? Huh!"

"What do you mean, Drakey?"

"STOP CALLING…You know what I mean. But you just don't get it! I'M ON THE RUN! Which makes me a disgrace to the Malfoy name, but I don't care…I don't even want _his_ name. He was a damn coward! I never knew the truth because no one told me! But now I know and I'll have to go back because I don't have any other choice…the only thing I want to know is…why did you follow me? Ireland, Florida, Hawaii, California, Mexico, Indonesia, New York, and finally back to Diagon Alley. I just want a break before the worst…" explained Draco, but after saying so, he noticed he shouldn't have said anything, "…and since you'll tell them…you must never know. _Obliviate_!"

Looking dizzy and puzzled Pansy asked, "What were you saying Drakey?"

"Actually, you were just saying that you were feeling lightheaded and were going to Floo home," Malfoy drawled.

"Oh, yes…of course. Well, I'll miss you so so so…"

"You know this is taking to long," Malfoy said and with a snap of his fingers he commanded, "_eo ire itum_."

Hermione and Ginny couldn't believe their eyes. Pansy Parkinson looked like she had been put in fast forward, giving Draco a peck on the cheek, a wave, and quickly raced down Diagon Alley back to the Leaky Cauldron, where Hermione guessed she would Floo home, in a matter of seconds.

"Mi…Mi…Hermione! Come on!" called Ginny, getting Hermione's attention.

Upon hearing Hermione's name, Malfoy snapped his head and rested his gaze upon the two girls. As he locked eyes with Hermione, storm clouds on rich soil, he gave her a small hardly noticeable sad smile…she could almost hear her heart break. She returned the sad smile as she followed Ginny into the dance club.

_That smile…such a sorrowful smile…like something was gone forever…why does he show that smile…to me?

* * *

_

**A/N:** _eo ire itum _means move along. Review please! Come on my b-day's tomorrow:-D! (I have a question, should I change the genre to Romance/Humor because I think it's kinda funny, tell me what you think) Thanks in advance! 


End file.
